Pokémon Legendary Encounters Episode 1
Because it wasn't working out as a TP, P:LE has been relocated to an RP thus cancelling Encounterdays! What will replace them? Not sure yet. But for now, let's allow this age old project to finally make it's debut. Rules #Have fun. #No godmodding!!!!!!!! #No powerplay. #You gotta stay, upbeat, upbeat, upbeat! #If you have any ideas for subplots hit me up in PC. #No derail!!!!! # Feel free to use any type of writing style script or story. Characters Kids Squad 1 *Aura the Riolu (Bluriginals) *Chronicle the Cubone (LegionDX) *'Axel the Fenniken (Apallo)' *Karu the Torchic (Rio) *Max the Machop (SS3K) *Slick the Scraggy (Boom) Squad 2 *Stephanie the Iggybuff (Bluriginals) *Doug the Gible (SS3K) *'Suezo the Riolu (LegionDX)' *Beth the Zangoose (Apallo) *Shen the Starly (Rio) *King the Larvesta (Boom) Squad 3 *Stella the Audino (Bluriginals) *Zero the Treecko (LegionDX) *Rainbow the Eevee (Apallo) *Kobushi the Froakie (Rio) *'Trevor the Mudkip (SS3K)' *Xan the Zubat (Boom) Squad 4 *Kousuke the Seviper (SS3K) *'Tay the Torchic (Rio)' *Siri the Snover (Apallo) *Rad-dude the Tyrouge (LegionDX) *Oliver the Oshawott (Bluriginals) *Lu the Skiddo (Boom) Squad 5 *Takeshi the Psyduck (SS3K) *Quarrel the Chatot (Rio) *Geno the Cyndaquil (Apallo) *Ryuk the Beldum (LegionDX) *'Amber the Aipom (Bluriginals)' *Lumiere the Litwick (Boom) Squad 6 *Kobo the Chespin (SS3K) *Jess the Kirlia (Apallo) *Yuugami the Honedge (LegionDX) *Perry the Pichu (Bluriginals) *'Caesar the Piplup (Boom)' ''' 'Legendaries Blu # Arceus # Mewtwo # Palkia # Victini # Jirachi # Keldeo # Mew # Uxie # Manaphy Boom # Azelf # Regirock # Zapdos # Groudon # Suicune # Entei # Hoopa # Regice # Zekrom Legion # Giratina # Dialga # Darkrai # Reshiram # Kyurem # Registeel # Zygarde # Lugia # Latios Apallo # Celebi # Rayquaza # Kyogre # Mesprit # Heatran # Xerneas # Diancie # Meloetta # Volcanion Rio # Articuno # Raikou # Latias # Cresselia # Ho-Oh # Shaymin # Yveltal # Moltres # Virizion 3K # Terrakion # Deoxys # Phione # Regigigas # Cobalion # Tornadus # Thundurus # Landorus # Genesect Prolouge "Is this a good idea?" Palkia asks. She's obviously worried. "It was but a dream mother. Nothing you should take concern in. You shouldn't worry--" Arceus looked her in the eyes sternly. It was obvious that her mind was made up. "They aren't Psychic Pokémon for no reason Palkia. And Mewtwo's the king of the entire lot. That dream of his...it had to have meant something." "I understand," Palkia nodded and turned away, nodding again. "If you so insist Mother". She walked away seemingly admitting a sigh at the events she knew were about to transpire ''Every new year Arceus and the other Legendaries all descend from the heavens and gift the people with something to celebrate another year of life, peace and tranquility. Each year brings something new, say for example a giant festival, a worldwide race, a tournament among other things. This year Arceus asks for something rather...strange. Rather than have everyone compete she asks the world to bring all of the level 1 (as in evolution-wise) children to compete exclusively this year. Her challenge is a bold one said to be the biggest this year. She sends a message to all the families, wrapped in an envelop. My people. I am happy to have written this message as well as to have been able to once again offer you the greatest possibilities I can as your leader. The League of Legendaries and I have held a meeting on how we want to interact with you this New Year. Please all of you come to the center of your region and let your regional guardians inform you of what we have in store this New Year, Farewell. ~ Arceus P.S, Bring the kids! We've got a lot in store for them this year! Chapter 1: Amber Amber was both relieved and horrified when she saw the message. The Goddess Arceus had wanted all the children of the world to come with their parents for the New Year. Her relief stemmed from the fact that'd she'd get away from it all. The stresses of school had taken their toll on her and she wanted nothing to do with the people there. With this little New Year's gift she'd be given the opportunity to get away from it all. But what horrified her was what Arceus had planned for them. What could she possibly want the kids to do? Kids were never really the limelight of New Year celebrations, it always revolved around family. And the idea of kids being a primary focus frightened her. What if she was being set up to go a huge party or game. She'd be forced to interact with other kids, something she had no mind to do, especially after her experiences at school. Amber had no friends, was constantly made fun of, mistreated and taken advantage of. She was honestly afraid of interacting with other's outside of her parents (who she hated worrying) and became very introverted. Being afraid of what her tormentors would do, Amber also never spoke up about it simply taking the abuse. They're just messing around, they would always tell her if the thought of telling anyone passed her mine. It was already bad enough that she had no friends, but retaliating at least in her mind could lead to more isolation. Something she was absolutely tired of. Being alone. Amber heard her mother approaching and the thought of cutting off the bottom of the message but such a thought went away from her mind quickly. She was a benevolent, passive and kind child and mischief was not her game. She neatly placed the note back in it's envelope. The door opened. "Hey Amber! I'm home!" she said walking in with her bags. Amber dashed to her and hugged her. "Hi Mom. How was work?" "It was fun. A bit tiresome, but only because of the amount of work." Her eyes showed it. "You seem better than last week." Amber said with a smile, trying to make her mother look happier. "Yeah," she put her bags and stretches a bit. "The flu outbreak seems to have calmed down and most of the people that were sick have left the center already." "That's good to here." Amber hesitated at first but gave her mother the note in it's envelope. "Another certificate for your good grades?" she said smiling and rubbing Amber's hair. "Oh no! It's from Lady Arceus." Her mom's eyes lit with glee. She loved the New Year celebration with all her heart and after reading it and seeing that their leader had something planned for the kids she only got more excited. "That's good! I can't wait to see what she has planned for you guys!" "Y-yeah." Amber once again hesitated, except this time her mother noticed. "What's wrong Amber?" She was genuinely worried by her daughter's lack of enthusiasm. "Just a bit nervous...I...I don't know if it'll be fun. There'll be a lot of people I don't know and--" "Don't worry about it Amber. You can just go with your friends from school. If you're that worried you can even stay with your father and me." Amber felt a burst of relief in her heart. She smiled and nodded. "Alright, thanks Mom." For the rest of the night Amber played with her toys in an attempt to keep her mind from thinking up any more conflicts about it. She and her parents would be together in this and that was that. She wouldn't have to face this alone. And that was all she needed.